The present invention pertains to pivot assemblies for pivotably mounting doors, and, more particularly, to such assemblies which may be inserted into brackets in previously assembled doors.
Sliding doors and pivotable doors often utilize similar door constructions. Some doors such as mirrored doors are comprised of stiles and rails in which are seated mirror panels, and corner brackets are frequently used to join the stiles and rails as well as to mount the hardware to provide pivotal or sliding motion. Often, the appropriate mounting hardware for such motion is provided on the door when it is initially assembled.
Often the door is installed by the user in the so called "do-it-yourself" market. Products in this market must be simple to install by use of commonly available tools. One way in which the door installation may be simplified is to sell the mirror door panels with the hardware already installed. This approach necessitates a duplication of the retail inventory as each style of door panel must be available with the hardware for installation as either a sliding door or a pivotable door. Further, any hardware which projects from the door frame is susceptible to damage during shipment and handling of the panels and increases the cost of packaging and shipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel pivotable door assembly comprising a door panel with hardware which may be attached at the worksite.
It is also an object to provide such a door assembly which is specifically adapted for home owner installation.
Another object is to provide such a door assembly in which the position of the pivot member may be adjusted horizontally of the door to accommodate door openings which are not perfectly square.
Yet another object is to provide a bracket assembly which secures stiles and rails to provide such a door assembly.
A further object is to provide such a bracket assembly which can be fabricated readily and relatively economically.
A still further object is to provide such a market assembly which includes a universal bracket for all corners of the door and mounting inserts which are interchangeable for mounting along either side of the door.